


Dirty Sadist

by coockie8



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sadism, Self-Harm, breath play, implied sleep sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shinjiro asks Akihiko to choke him, Akihiko is horrified to learn that he enjoys it just as much as Shinjiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. This is another kink one, like ‘Kitty Plot’ The kink featuring in this one is ‘Breath Play’. So if you’re not into that, please move along.

Akihiko took a deep breath as he stared down at the man beneath him. He squeezed the man’s neck tighter; feeling a rush of cold excitement run through him when his partner wheezed. He took in all the little details of his best friend that he’d never noticed before; like the scar under his left eye. Shinjiro let his eyes flutter closed and he gently grabbed at Akihiko’s wrists. The paler boy clenched his hands tighter; fully cutting off Shinjiro’s air supply.

Shinjiro had only been back 3 days before asking Akihiko to choke him. Akihiko had refused at first, until he walked in on Shinjiro getting out of the shower and saw the straight cuts on his wrists. They were horizontal and none where near deep enough to be lethal, but it was obvious Shinjiro felt like he needed to be punished. So Akihiko agreed to choke him, at least this way Akihiko could end it if he needed to, if Shinjiro was cutting, he could slip and accidentally cut too deep. 

Akihiko was pulled from his thoughts by Shinjiro frantically pushing on his chest. Akihiko relaxed his grip and pulled away, Shinjiro sat up to cough as he rubbed at his throat; which was already beginning to bruise.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought,”

Akihiko apologized. Shinjiro shook his head

“It’s fine,”

He assured breathlessly. Akihiko let his eyes travel over Shinjiro’s bare chest. Shinjiro had taken his shirt off to do this so he could make sure his turtleneck would cover any bruising. Something about how it was less satisfying if he was being choked over clothes, Akihiko hadn’t really been listening.

“Is that it?”

He asked. Shinjiro glanced up

“Why, are your hands hurting?”

He asked. Akihiko shook his head

“I was just wondering if we were done, if you were satisfied,”

He explained. Shinjiro chuckled

“I’ll never be satisfied, Aki,”

He shrugged. Akihiko bit his lip

“So… Do you wanna stop?”

He asked. Shinjiro looked at Akihiko and shrugged

“Do you?”

He drawled. Akihiko briefly glanced down at the slight bulge in his pants; he’d never admit it, but this was gratifying for both of them, Shinjiro got the punishment he sought, and Akihiko got off.

“I can keep going,”

He assured. Shinjiro nodded and lied back down; Akihiko straddling his waist and grabbing his throat. 

“Ready?”

Akihiko asked. Shinjiro nodded; breath hitching when Akihiko began to squeeze. Akihiko bit his lip as he watched Shinjiro try to take in more air than he was allowing. It was _ridiculously_ hot to watch Shinjiro struggle like that. Akihiko’s cock twitched in its confines and he desperately hoped Shinjiro couldn’t feel it. He tightened his grip; cutting off Shinjiro’s air supply again and nearly came at the gentle wheezing sound that escaped before Shinjiro ran out of air. He watched his best friend intently as he struggled to escape Akihiko’s grasp. Akihiko bit his lip again; he knew he was supposed to let Shinjiro up when he struggled, but he was so hot like that. Shinjiro’s struggling intensified and he started to push on Akihiko’s chest; closing one of his eyes and he desperately tried to take in air

“A-ki,”

He just barely managed to wheeze out. The sight of Shinjiro’s eyes darkening snapped Akihiko out of his trance and he pulled away

“Sorry!”

He panicked. Shinjiro didn’t sit up to cough; he just lied there, barely breathing. Akihiko whimpered softly and nudged Shinjiro’s leg

“Shinji?”

He worried. The brunet didn’t respond; he’d passed out. Akihiko leaned over Shinjiro’s face to listen for breathing; relief washing over him when he felt the tiny puffs of air leaving Shinjiro’s mouth.

“Aki?”

Shinjiro muttered when he came to. Akihiko chewed his lip nervously

“I’m so sorry,”

He whimpered. Shinjiro sat up slowly and finally coughed

“For what?”

He wheezed. Akihiko frowned

“I should have let up,”

He explained. Shinjiro laughed

“Are you kidding!? That was awesome!”

He exclaimed excitedly. Akihiko blinked in confusion as Shinjiro flopped back down

“I feel somewhat satisfied,”

The older boy explained. Akihiko tilted his head

“You wanted me to nearly kill you?”

He asked; dumbfounded. Shinjiro looked at him

“Ideally you would _actually_ kill me,”

He admitted. Akihiko frowned and straddled Shinjiro’s waist again

“You’re fucked up,”

He scolded. Shinjiro snorted

“Says the guy who gets boners from choking their best friend,”

He teased. Akihiko’s face went bright red

“Y-You noticed?”

He stammered. Shinjiro bursted out laughing

“What, you actually did!?”

He laughed. Akihiko’s blush deepened and he averted his gaze

“Jerk,”

He grumbled. Shinjiro sat up; still chuckling, and brushed a lock of hair out of his face. Akihiko blushed deeper at the sight of his best friend laughing; it had been so long, he couldn’t even remember what Shinjiro’s laugh sounded like. He was _so_ beautiful, Akihiko could hardly stand it.

Shinjiro had confessed his feelings to Akihiko a few years back, but Akihiko had turned him down because he didn’t think he was interested in men, but when Shinjiro fled SEES to live on the streets, Akihiko had realized that he was in love with Shinjiro. But that had been 2 and a half years ago, there was no way Shinjiro still had romantic feelings for Akihiko, in fact, Akihiko was pretty sure Shinjiro didn’t have _any_ feelings for him at all; he was just too nice of a guy to say anything.

“Shinji…”

Akihiko mumbled; his eyes beginning to sting. Shinjiro stopped dead in his laughter and looked at Akihiko

“I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t making fun of you; I’m in to weird shit too,”

He assured. Akihiko shook his head

“It’s not that,”

He explained; voice breaking slightly. Shinjiro bit his lip

“Then what is it?”

He worried. Akihiko looked at Shinjiro; his eyes glistening with the fear of rejection. 

“W-We’re still friends…. Right?”

He choked out. Shinjiro blinked in confusion

“Of course we are; if we weren’t friends, I wouldn’t be here right now,”

He assured. Akihiko averted his gaze and crawled off Shinjiro’s lap

“….Right…. Sorry,”

He mumbled. Shinjiro frowned and crawled closer to Akihiko

“What’s wrong?”

He asked softly; pressing his forehead against Akihiko’s. The younger male looked into Shinjiro’s eyes and lost it; he hiccupped and the tears started to fall

“I love you,”

He admitted; voice breaking. Shinjiro pulled away slightly

“That’s all? Akihiko, you already know how I feel,”

He breathed. Akihiko’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply

“You still love me?”

He choked. Shinjiro nodded

“If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t trust you enough to choke me,”

He reminded. Akihiko looked down and blushed deeper

“I’m horny,”

He breathed. Shinjiro smirked and pushed his lips to Akihiko’s; leading his hands to his bruised throat

“Let’s do it; you can choke me while we do,”

He purred. Akihiko’s blush deepened further and he nodded

“Guess I’m riding you then,”

He purred. Shinjiro inhaled sharply at Akihiko’s words

“I guess so,”

He swallowed; reaching over to palm at Akihiko’s erection. Said boy gasped and grabbed at Shinjiro’s scarred wrist

“So good,”

He purred; humping against Shinjiro’s hand. The brunet smirked and pushed another kiss to Akihiko’s lips. Said boy squeezed Shinjiro’s neck; letting a moan escape his throat at the sound of Shinjiro’s wheezing. Akihiko broke the kiss and tightened his grip

“You’re so sexy when you’re gasping for air,”

He purred. Shinjiro clawed at Akihiko’s hands; letting himself get pushed down onto the bed. Akihiko released his grip when Shinjiro started to struggle. He smirked down at his best friend before starting to remove his uniform. Shinjiro swallowed thickly; licking his lips as he watched Akihiko strip for him

“God… You’re so fucking hot,”

He panted; cock twitching to life and straining in his tight pants. Akihiko chuckled softly and unbuttoned his pants; unzipping them but not removing them. Shinjiro groaned

“Fucking tease,”

He purred. Akihiko grinned and nipped at Shinjiro’s bruised neck before grinding down against his erection. The brunet flinched and gasped

“Fuck,”

He groaned. Akihiko pulled away and smirked

“If you keep cursing, I’ll have to punish you,”

He cooed. Shinjiro chuckled softly and nipped at Akihiko’s chest

“You’re already punishing me by leaving your pants on,”

He rasped. Akihiko flinched slightly at the sound; Shinjiro _sounded_ like he’d been strangled. The brunet pulled away when Akihiko didn’t respond

“You good?”

He worried. Akihiko smiled and nodded before getting up to take his pants off. Shinjiro swallowed thickly at the sight and stood to remove the remainder of his clothes as well. Once Akihiko was fully naked, Shinjiro dropped to his knees and licked the head of Akihiko’s cock

“Shinji!”

The pale haired boy squeaked. Shinjiro snickered and took the entire cock into his mouth; humming happily around it. Akihiko stumbled and had to grip the desk to keep from falling

“D-Dammit!”

He cursed. Shinjiro pulled away to smirk up at Akihiko

“You keep cursing and I’ll have to punish you,”

He mocked. Akihiko grabbed a handful of Shinjiro long hair and pulled. The brunet groaned and his cock twitched when Akihiko yanked his head back

“Doing things I like isn’t gonna teach me a lesson,”

He purred before taking Akihiko’s cock back into his mouth. Said boy kept his hand tangled in Shinjiro’s hair and used it as a handle to make Shinjiro move his head faster. Akihiko was absolutely ecstatic; he’d never really had this much control over Shinjiro before in one sitting, and all though Shinjiro would be topping, Akihiko was still the dominant one this time.

“Wish I could make you gag,”

He admitted. Shinjiro look up at him and chuckled before pulling away

“Don’t take it personally; I don’t gag on anything,”

He assured. Akihiko chuckled and leaned down to feverishly kiss his partner. Shinjiro groaned happily and stood to make it easier for Akihiko to kiss him. 

“Aki…”

He breathed after breaking the kiss. Akihiko grabbed Shinjiro’s shaft and squeezed the base; basking in the groan that escaped Shinjiro’s throat

“Lie down,”

He ordered before pushing the brunet down on the bed. Shinjiro chuckled softly and watched Akihiko intently as he got down on his knees

“Y-You don’t have to,”

He assured. Akihiko chuckled and licked the tip of Shinjiro’s cock

“It’s so big,”

He purred before taking the tip into his mouth. Shinjiro swallowed thickly and blushed deeply

“Damn,”

He gasped. Akihiko took more into his mouth; gagging when it hit the back of his throat. Shinjiro flinched and grabbed Akihiko’s short hair

“Careful!”

He worried. Akihiko hummed and suckled on the thick shaft in his mouth, Shinjiro groaned and slumped slightly; keeping his hand on Akihiko’s head, just to have something to grab.

“So good,”

He moaned. Akihiko pulled away and looked up at Shinjiro

“I don’t have lube,”

He informed. Shinjiro took deep breaths before leaning over and pulling the desk drawer open

“In there,”

He panted. Akihiko grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto Shinjiro’s cock

“Lie back,”

He breathed. Shinjiro did as ordered; smirking when Akihiko straddled his head

“Make it good,”

He purred before lowering his hips. Shinjiro got right to it; lapping at Akihiko’s entrance. The younger male gasped before moaning and pushing his hips down. Shinjiro groaned; way too pleased with being smothered. He gasped when Akihiko leaned forward and started spreading the lube over his cock. Shinjiro swallowed thickly and pushed his tongue into Akihiko; reaching up to squeeze his ass. Akihiko moaned

“Good boy,”

He praised. God, he felt like a male dominatrix. Shinjiro hummed and sucked on the puckered hole; licking, sucking, and teasing until Akihiko was good and loose

“You’re ready,”

He informed. Akihiko moved away to straddle Shinjiro’s hips

“I better be, or I won’t let you have any air,”

He warned. Shinjiro swallowed thickly but his cock twitched at the thought

“Yes, sir,”

He teased. Akihiko smirked and started to sink down onto Shinjiro’s shaft; mewling at how full it made him feel. It stung, but it wasn’t overly painful, so he had been right to trust Shinjiro, although he was sure the lube helped a great deal. Shinjiro dug his nails into Akihiko’s thighs

“Damn you’re tight,”

He panted. Akihiko chuckled breathlessly and wrapped his hands around Shinjiro’s throat; squeezing as he fully seated himself on Shinjiro’s hips. The brunet grabbed at Akihiko’s hands and wheezed softly. Akihiko bit his lip and ground down on Shinjiro’s hips; moaning softly when the head pressed against his prostate. He tightened his grip on Shinjiro’s neck when pleasure shot up his spine from the gentle prodding. 

“Too much?”

He teased. Shinjiro wheezed and clawed at Akihiko’s hands. The pale haired boy chuckled softly and released Shinjiro’s throat. Shinjiro coughed and humped up into Akihiko

“Aki…”

He rasped. Akihiko bit his lip; Shinjiro sounded like he smoked 8 packs a day, and it was _so_ hot. He clamped down on the cock inside him before starting to bounce; reaching forward to choke Shinjiro again. The brunet just managed to get a whimper out before his air supply was slowly cut off again. Akihiko felt his heart swell; Shinjiro trusted him so much.

“I love you,”

He informed before pushing his lips to Shinjiro’s. Said boy made a choking noise in response; causing Akihiko to release him in favour of just riding. Shinjiro panted heavily as he watched Akihiko humped down on him

“I love you too,”

He croaked. Akihiko bit his lip again before letting out a loud moan when Shinjiro’s cock struck his prostate; the bruising around Shinjiro’s neck was so dark and angry.

“A-Are you okay?”

He worried; touching the tips of his fingers to the painful looking bruises. Shinjiro winced but nodded

“I’m okay,”

He assured in a raspy voice. Akihiko moaned and let his head fall back; he was so close. Shinjiro wrapped his hand around Akihiko’s cock and squeezed; Akihiko doing the same to Shinjiro’s neck. They came at the same time; Akihiko crying out when Shinjiro gagged as he tried to moan. Shinjiro’s cock slipped out of Akihiko as it softened, the pale haired boy collapsed onto his partners chest.

“Shinji,”

He hummed happily. Shinjiro just coughed lightly and nuzzled Akihiko’s cheek

“I need sleep,”

He mumbled. Akihiko laughed and pulled the blanket over them; gently caressing the bruising on Shinjiro’s neck

“I need help,”

He mumbled before nipping at the bruise; his cock stirring at the pained cry Shinjiro let out. Shinjiro chuckled and petted Akihiko’s hair

“Down boy; we can go again when I wake up,”

He breathed before drifting off to sleep. Akihiko sat up and bit his lip

“Or _before_ you wake up,”

He whispered; groping at Shinjiro’s cock through the blanket. A grin spread on Akihiko’s lips at the quiet gasp that escaped Shinjiro’s mouth; when the hell did Akihiko get so sex crazed? Oh well, might as well have some fun now that Shinjiro’s cock is wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Got dubious at the end. I don’t know what it is with me, like; I can see Akihiko taking control, but I can’t see him giving the cock. It’s weird. Like ‘No Akihiko, that dick is going in your ass, but you can strangle him, that’s fine, but the dick’s going in you.’ It’s weird. Anyway, hope you liked it
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
